Cinta
by rikascarlet37
Summary: Kaito Shion, cowok yang tak begitu terkenal di kalangan cewek, terpikat dengan dua gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune serta Meiko Sakine. Apakah ia akan memilih Miku? Atau Meiko. Don't like the ending? don't read!


Rika : Ok! ini hajimetenya aku bikin one-shot

Meiko : Ceritanya apa?

Rika : Rahasia. khukhukhukhu #senyuman iblis

* * *

**DISCLAMER**

Vocaloid milik perusahaan Jepang, tapi fic ini benar-benar asli prdouk saya

**WARNING!**

One-shot, Kaito POV, TYPO, dsb, dll, dst

**If you don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Kaito :Rasanya jadi gak enak nih.

Rika : Sudalah. dan ambil posisi, siap and action!

PIP

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang membosankan di Academy School Yamaha. Aku ini orang yang tak begitu terkenal, apalagi di kalangan cewek-cewek. Urusan belajar, selalu dapat remidi bila ulangan. Urusan olahraga, aku orang yang paling lembek di kelasku atau bisa dibilang di sekolah. Dari 100 cewek disekolahku, hanya 1 cewek yang ingin berteman denganku, Meiko Sakine.

Cewek berpostur dewasa dengan rambut berwarna coklat almond dan pendek, iris yang berwarna coklat, serta teman masa kecilku adalah ketua kelasku. Entah mengapa juga, aku suka dengan cewek tersebut. Mungkin karena kita akrab satu sama lain, atau mungkin dia sudah seperti kakak kandungku yang selalu melindungiku dan terkadang ia mengajariku apa yang aku belum bisa. Mungkin itu namanya 'cinta'.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Akhirnya, bel pulang berdentang. Aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaran di bangkuku dan memasukkan kedalam tas dan meninggalkan kelas. Biasanya, saya pulang bareng dengan Meiko karena letak rumah yang bertetangga. Tapi, hari ini aku tak bersama dia lagi karena ia sedang latihan bermain biola karena ia akan tampil di acara orchestra bersama kakak kelas. Tak kusangka, ia terkenal segitunya. Aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana jadinya kalau aku ini orang terkenal? Wah, pasti banyak pujiannya disekolahku. Lalu, banyak cewek-cewek yang bergandrungan ke aku. Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali.

Saat aku menuju ke gerbang keluar sekolah, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat hingga aku kaget. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata ada sosok lelaki yang berambut ungu yang dikuncir karena rambutnya yang panjang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Gakupo!"

"Sepi ya gara-gara cewek idamanmu gak bisa pulang bareng?" Tanya Gakupo dengan bisiknya.

"Diam ah!" Bentak aku dengan wajah merah. Memang aku suka dengan cewek berambut coklat itu, sayang aku tak bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

"Hahaha... tuh lihat, mukamu aja merah. Kamu malu kan?" Tanya Gakupo dengan menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku.

"Udalah, gak usah bahas kayak gituan! Jadi, gimana? Kamu berhasil dapet Luka?" Tanyaku ke topik lain.

"Ya iyalah! Malah kita udah pacaran." Kata Gakupo dengan sombongnya.

"Kau itu! Dapet pacar udah sombong!" Sindir aku. Gakupo yang menatap dengan wajah tersenyum serta menghenus hidungnya menepuk pundak kananku.

"Mau tahu rahasianya?" Bisik Gakupo di telinga kananku.

"Apa rahasianya?"

"Ini." Cowok yang irisnya berwarna ungu tersebut memegang sebuah botol yang isinya cairan ungu.

"Apa ini? Racun? Obat?" Tanyaku.

"Yee, salah. Nih, ramuan cinta."

"Ramuan... cinta...?" Tanyaku dengan percaya atau tidak apa yang diomongin oleh Gakupo.

"Iya. Tiba-tiba, aku dikasih sama Len. Katanya ramuan itu bisa membuat jatuh cinta bahkan salah anggota keluargamu saja bisa jadi jatuh cinta pada kamu. Sama seperti Len." Kata Gakupo. Benar juga, Len pernah bercerita ke aku kalau ia suka pada kakak kembarnya sendiri. Mungkin Len yang tak punya akal meminum ramuan yang tak jelas asal-usulnya sehingga kakak kembarnya jadi jatuh cinta pada Len.

"Boleh kubawa?" Tanya aku.

"Silahkan. Mungkin itu juga berguna bagimu yang sedang kasmaran. Hihi..." Kata Gakupo dengan menahan tawaanya.

"Sudalah! Aku bawain botolnya!" Kataku sambil merebut botol ramuannya dari genggaman Gakupo. Pada saat aku memasukan botol ramuannya ke dalam tas, suara cewek yang memanggil-manggil nama temanku, Gakupo lama kelamaan makin terdengar.

"Gakupo, ayo, pulang yuk." Ajak perempuan berambut pink dan panjang sambil merangkul tangan kanannya Gakupo.

"Ups! Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu jadi aku pamit ya dan semoga berhasil! Bye!" Kata Gakupo sambil melambai-lambai tangan ke arahku dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan aku.

_Skip time_

Dirumah, aku menatap botol kaca dengan carian berwarna ungu yang ada di meja belajarku. 'Apa aku gunakan supaya bisa Meiko jatuh cinta padaku?' batinku. Masa bodoh, langsung saja aku minum seteguk botol tersebut dengan menggunakan botol itu sendiri. setelah aku minum, aku langsung ke ranjang tidurku dan tidur serta meninggalkan botol yang aku sisahkan setengahnya. 'semoga saja keesokannya akan menjadi hari-hari yang paling baik dalam seumur hidupku!' batinku.

_Skip time_

Keesokan paginya, saat aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah bersama Meiko, tidak terjadi hal-hal yang menarik. Ah, mungkin itu ramuan palsu. Sial! Aku dijebak oleh si terong itu! Setiap tiga menit aku menatap muka Meiko untuk jaga-jaga kalau ia akan menyatakan perasaanku.

"Kaito..." Panggil Meiko dengan halus. U... uwah, apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya? Jantungku sudah berdegup kencang hingga mau copot.

"A... aku..."

"Iya?" Tanyaku dengan penasaran banget.

"Aku ingin... Aku ingin melihat soal ulangan matematikamu!" Kata Meiko dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan.

"O... oh ya, tak apa-apa... untuk apa?" Tanyaku sambil melongo menatap wajah Meiko.

"Aku ingin lihat perkembanganmu serta mana letak salahmu. Kalau ada salah, mungkin aku kasih cara serta jawabannya." Kata Meiko dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh... boleh kok..." Kataku dengan hati yang kecewa. Aku membuka tas sekolahku yang berwarna hitam dan memberikan hasil ulangan matematikaku kepada Meiko.

"Nih."

"Ah, makasih." Kata Meiko.

Aku benar-benar kecewa didalam hatiku. Kukira ia akan menyatakan perasaan ternyata malah ke situ. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas saja dengan hati yang penuh kekecewaan. Berarti ramuannya tak mempan padaku. Apa sampai tidak terkenalnya dikalangan cewek, ramuan itu tak mempan padaku?

"Sepertinya kau mulai giat belajar Kaito, walau nilaimu benar-benar mengecewakan. Tapi, setidaknya kau ada peningkatannya." Kata Meiko yang masih menatap lembar ulanganku.

"Ehe... makasih..." Kataku dengan tersipu malu.

"Tapi, aku akan mengkeraskanmu lebih lagi untuk belajar." Kata Meiko dengan wajah yandere. Aura hitamnya bahkan terasa. Perasaanku mulai tak enak mendengar perkataan Meiko.

"Ampun Meiko, aku udah gak kuat. Semalam aku mati-matian belajar." Kataku dengan memohon pada Meiko.

"Tidak akan~" Kata Meiko dengan wajah senyumannya. Lagi-lagi, aku akan terjerumus ke neraka. Jika aku belajar bersama Meiko, cewek berambut coklat tersebut akan memakai metode 'Belajar Paksa' emang ada ya? Metode itu rancangan Meiko sendiri yang rasanya seperti neraka. Membayanginnya aja membuatku merinding.

_Skip time_

Saat pulang sekolah, aku mengambil sepatuku di lemari sepatu yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Saat aku membuka lokernya, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan serbuan surat-surat yang ada di lokerku, entah berapa jumlahnya. Gakupo yang juga di tempat itu melihatku bersama tumpukan surat dengan wajah terkaget-kaget.

"Wow, kau benar-benar tenar sekarang, Kaito." Kata Gakupo.

"Ukh, kenapa sampai segininya?" Tanyaku sambil melihat-lihat surat. Saat aku melihat-lihat surat yang kebanyakan memakai amplop berwarna pink.

"Sepertinya mimpimu akan kenyataan, Kaito." Kata Gakupo sambil menolongku dari tumpukan surat.

"Tapi, nggak segininya." Kataku sambil membersihkan celana berwarna biru muda dan blazerku yang berwarna biru tua. Langsung saja, aku mengambil sepatuku yang ada di dalam loker dan meninggalkan Gakupo. Hari ini aku tidak bareng bersama Meiko, karena biasa, latihan. Tiba-tiba saat aku menuju keluar gerbang sekolah, ada cewek barambut hijau dengan kuncir dua yang tingginya yang lebih pendek dari saya, menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Karena aku penasaran aku mendekatinya.

"A... anu... kamu..." Belum selesai pertanyaanku, perempuan tersebut kaget dengan kedatanganku dan langsung mencelanya.

"Ah, kau pasti Shion Kaito bukan?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Iya, kalau kamu?"

"Miku. Hatsune Miku." Jawab perempuan tersebut. 'nama yang manis' batinku.

"Ah, ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya aku.

"Ng... mu... mungkin... aku..."

"Ya?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuatku jadi penasaran. Tapi, begitu ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, langsung saja ia lari begitu saja dari hadapanku.

"Lain kali saja! Sudah ya!" Kata cewek tersebut dengan malunya sambil berlari. Siapa sih dia? Tapi, dari nama serta wajahnya kelihatan imut juga ya. Ah, bego! Kenapa aku mikirin orang lain? Lebih baik pulang!

_Skip time_

Waktu demi waktu, hari ke hari, lama kelamaan cewek-cewek yang ada disekolahku mulai menggandrungi diriku. Benar kata Gakupo, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, ada satu yang membuatku merasa tidak enak, yaitu Meiko. Saat aku bersama wanita lain atau bahkan digandrungi cewek-cewek, ia melihatku dengan wajah sedih. Kenapa ya? Apa mungkin efeknya? Atau mungkin... AH, kenapa sih aku mikirin Meiko terus? Ditambah kenapa juga aku suka dengan perempuan bernama Miku? Inikah yang namanya 'cinta'? aku terus mengacak-ngacak rambutku karena stressnya.

Senang sih aku bisa tenar disekolah, tapi kenapa persaanku tidak enak ya? Semenjak aku digandrungi cewek-cewek, aku sekarang jarang melihat Meiko bahkan pergi kesekolah pun sudah jarang. Aku sekarang terus bersama Miku pergi kesekolah maupun pulang sekolah. Karena rumah Miku yang ternyata lima blok dari rumahku sehingga sering berpapasan sewaktu saya keluar. Terkadang juga, aku belajar bersama dengan Miku yang ternyata dia itu sama-sama bego denganku tapi, masih mebih mending aku ketimbang Miku. Jadi, sering aku ajarkan dia.

GAH! Kenapa sih cinta itu sulit dimengerti? Kenapa sih cinta itu selalu berhubungan? Kenapa? KENAPA? Saking stressnya aku membaringkan tubuhku ke ranjang tidurku. Saat aku menutup mataku, tiba-tiba ponselku yang berwarna biru berdering. Saat aku membukanya, ada pesan masuk dari Meiko. "Besok, pulang sekolah, temui aku di ruang musik."

Eh? Pulang sekolah? Wah, apa dia akan menyatakan persaannya? Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Meiko. Ah, tapi bagaimana Miku menyukaiku? Bagaimana Miku menyatakan persaan di hari itu juga? Akh, aku bingung!

_Skip time_

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Seperti biasa aku membereskan buku pelajaran, memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas, dan meninggalkan kelas. Saat aku mau menuju ke ruang musik, aku dikejutkan dengan perempuan berambut hijau, Miku. Oh, tidak, apa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya?

"Kaito..." panggil namaku dengan halus.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya..." lagi-lagi dia mengumpet kata-katanya. Mungkin dia akan berkata 'Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu' atau apalah namanya.

"Sudalah, tak usah ngumpet-ngumpet gitu, langsung saja katakan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Baik! Akan aku katakan! Sebenarnya... sejak dulu... AKU... MENYUKAIMU!" Kata Miku dengan wajah yang merah. Aku hanya memandang Miku dengan senyuman biasa. Aku memang tahu apayang dirasakan Miku. Maka aku mendekatinya dan menepuk dan mengelus kepala Miku.

"Maaf Miku, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu tapi... ada seseorang yang aku sukai lebih darimu. Tingkahmu membuatku mengingat orang itu. Maka dari itu... aku..." aku sudah hampir kehabisan kata-kata lagi, langsung saja aku bertindak!

Chup.

Aku mencium bibir Miku dan memegang pipi Miku dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah lepas dari ciuman, aku jongkok dan berkata pada Miku dengan empat mata. "Walau aku menyukai orang lain, tapi aku senang kok bersama kamu. Kamu sudah seperti adikku. Kalau kamu berpikir aku ini lebih suka dengan orang lain dibandingi kamu, itu salah. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, atau pilih kasih. Aku menyayangi kamu, sebagaimana kau seperti pacarku." Kataku pada Miku dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Kaito..." air mata dari mata Miku membasahi pipi serta telapak tanganku yang sedang memegang pipi Miku.

"Kau itu... sudah besar, tapi masih tetap cengeng. Sudah dong, jangan nangis." Aku tersenyum pada Miku sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Aku bangkit dari jongkokku dan bediri sambil menepuk kepala Miku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Suatu saat, ada lelaki yang lebih baik dari aku." Kataku dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigiku.

"Ehm, Kaito juga, semoga ada gadis yang lebih baik dariku." Kata Miku dengan senyum sambil menghapus air mata.

"Sudah ya." Kataku sambil meninggalkan Miku. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang musik.

Di ruang musik, aku menggeser pintu geser yang ada didepanku. Dan saat aku masuk ke ruang musik, aku melihat Meiko sedang memainkan biola dengan merdunya.

"Oh, lama sekali kau!" Kata Meiko yang sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku.

"Aha... maaf, aku tadi bicara sebentar dengan..." Belum selesai pembicaraanku, tiba-tiba Meiko mendekatiku sangat dekat dan...

Chup.

Meiko mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku begitu terkejut Meiko melakukan hal seperti ini. Setelah lepas dari ciuman, kami berdua saling menatap muka dan tentu saja dengan muka merah.

"A... ah, maaf, aku lancang ya dengan tiba-tiba?" Kata Meiko dengan basa-basi.

"Ti... tidak apa-apa, kok." Kataku dengan menggaruk-garuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk yang sebenarnya gak begitu gatal di pipiku. Kami beduapun diam sesaat.

"Kaito..."

"Apa?" Tanya aku.

"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Meiko yang langsung to the point. Jantungku begitu berdegup dengan kencang. I... ini yang aku kutnggu-tunggu! Aku sudah tak bisa mengungkap kata-kata lagi.

Langsung saja aku memeluk Meiko dengan erat namun hangat. Sepertinya, Meiko juga terkejut melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kata-katamu... aku ingin menjadi pacarmu." Kataku sambil memeluk Meiko dengan erat.

"Aku juga. Kukira kau akan menolakku." Kata Meiko yang kedengarannya sedih. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mata Meiko. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya aku.

"Saat kau digandrungi oleh wanita, entah mengapa kau lebih ke wanita lain dibandingkan aku. Walau kita selalu bersama-sama, tapi... aku merasa kekosongan yang mendalam serta sakit hati." Kata Meiko dengan perasaan sedih.

"Aku pun begitu..." saat aku bilang juga pada Meiko, ekspresi Meiko tertuju ke aku.

"Walau tenar adalah impianku, tapi kenyataan aku lebih suka tidak terkenal." Kataku.

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa bisa kamu digandrungi cewek-cewek segitunya?" Tanya Meiko dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, sepertinya itu berasal dari ramuan... ups!" Aku menghentikan kata-kata terakhirku karena aku baru sadar aku keceplosan.

"Ramuan apa?" Tanya Meiko.

"Sudalah jangan bahas itu lagi!" Meiko yang tak tak tahu apa-apa, melihatku dengan tertawa kecil saja.

* * *

**O-WA-RI!**

* * *

Rika : Hehe, gimana? bagus tidak?

Leon : Baru nyadar kalau kalian itu suka satu sama lain.

Lola : Wah, Omedeto~

Meiko & Kaito : Ini bukan saatnya untuk merayakan!

Rika : Ah, tambahan buat readers! alasan kenapa aku suka pairing dengan Kaito dan Meiko adalah, karena pihak Crypton Future Media mengatakan bahwa Kaito dan Meiko sebenarnya dibuat untuk berpasangan. dan pasangan Miku dengan Kaito itu hanyalah hoax! #dikeroyok sama fans KaitoMiku.

Rika : Eh itu kenyataan! kalau gak percaya liat tuh di mbah google kek! atau di Youtube yang videoclipnya berjudul 'Ano Subarashii **AI** wo mou ichidou'

Meiko : 'Ai'nya gak perlu diperjelas!

Leon & Lola : Baik, gara-gara fans KaitoMiku marah besar pada Author kami, maka adegan kekerasan disensor. dan mohon di Review ya!

Rika : Ingat! Re-vi-ew! Review!

Fans KaitoMiku : Eh, jangan lari! sini tak gebukin kau pakai neginya Miku-sama!

#Author lari


End file.
